


Cuddling with Tony

by Emaisnialleraf



Series: Doing things with Tony. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, All the cuddles, Best Friend Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton mentioned, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Of Nightmares, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor mentioned - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vision mentioned, Writing doodle, and so can infinity war, because civil war can go away, leave my loves alone, natasha romanov mentioned, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Basically they had a long mission, Steve works too hard, Tony wants him to sleep.Steve just wants to be cuddled.





	Cuddling with Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple writing doodle because I have been craving a cuddly Steve.   
> (And Stony has been a recent obsession of mine)

Tony sat on the main floors couch, flipping through channels without really paying attention to what he was watching. Most of the team just got off a week long battle across Russia, and haven’t left their rooms in days due to exhaustion. He himself slept pretty long, almost 12 hours which was a lot considering he barely sleeps anyway. After waking up just a few minutes ago he ordered some food from a familiar restaurant down the street, making his way out of his floor, and plopping down to rest where the rest of the team may show up shortly. Steve may be a little upset waking alone, but Tony also didn’t want to wake him seeing as he had so much paperwork to do before falling asleep only an hour or two ago. 

The billionaire had meant to step in, to talk to Fury about how much he truly overworks the captain of this team. Poor Steve had been at a constant, even after returning home and he uses it to his advantage to avoid nightmares. Since they began dating a year ago he has seen a side of the soldier he never knew existed and has been working his ass off to keep the man healthy. Everyone thinks that the blonde has to feed him, make sure he washes up and takes care of his health, but in actuality it was the other way around and he was getting pretty good at doing so. 

“Morning.”  
Turning toward the elevator his fingers stopped pressing the buttons, smiling at the assassin as he padded across the floor toward the kitchen. Bucky was probably one of his closest friends at this point, the two constantly talking and bickering while also getting to know each other really well. 

“I ordered some food from that place down the street.”  
The gasp brought a smile to his face, staring at the cartoon as feet ran behind him and he could tell the man was standing toward the edge of the counter. 

“With those breakfast burritos?”  
“Yep, sausage and everything.”  
“Jesus christ- I love you, Stark.”  
“I know.”  
“And you even have spongebob on? This is probably the best morning of my life.”  
Stepping into view, the dark haired man darted for the loveseat, nothing but sweats on as his backside fell into the middle of the cushion and his feet hung off the side. Reaching blindly he grabbed the small throw blanket, sighing in content and letting himself relax.

“You get any sleep?”  
“Eh, adrenaline took a while to die down, maybe 7 or so hours. Been hanging around my room reading.”

“Reading?”  
“Yeah, you should try it sometime. You know, when you and Stevie aren’t busy-”  
“Enough, enough.”  
Barnes smirked, watching Tony swing a hand in his direction that screamed this conversation is over. 

“Where is he by the way?” 

“Didn’t even get back from debrief until about two hours ago, when I left he was out like a light.”  
“Are you fucking me?”  
The smile was long gone, anger smeared across the man's face as his feet swung back and forth.

“Nope, gonna talk to Fury. This is getting ridiculous.”  
“Honestly.”

They watched a few episodes of the cartoon, Tony not actually hating it as Natasha and Clint appeared within the half hour. The lovebirds were joined at the hip, cuddling on the floor with their comforter and watching the show while also scrolling through their phones. After about ten more minutes he heard the elevator again, assuming it was the food and sitting up only to gawk at the sight of his boyfriend rubbing his eyes in the doorway. Steve was in sweats and a hoodie, looking exhausted as he stumbled into the room and looked around at the team. Without hesitation Tony pointed, getting a pout as Steve fought back a yawn and stepped closer. 

“Back to bed. Now.”  
“Missed you.”  
“No- no, Bucky help me out here.”  
The dark haired man shook his head in disapproval, glaring at the blonde heavily. 

“You need some sleep, pal. Stop being a punk and go get some rest.”  
With puppy eyes and all, they were both denied their requests, watching him step into the area and make his way around his teammates on the floor. He made his way up to Tony, revealing the blanket in his other hand and waiting for the genius to make some room. Unable to deny anything his love wanted, the man scooted himself backwards, making more than enough room for the soldier to make himself comfortable and sprawl across the space. His face went into the man's chest, arms around his waist, and legs tangled as Tony fixed the blanket and breathed out a soft sigh. 

“You sure you don’t want to go lay in bed, sweetheart?”  
He got a shake of the head, letting his fingers run through the blonde strands just enough to soothe the man against him.

“You get a nightmare?”  
A lack of response as all he needed. 

“If they’re getting worse, maybe we should talk to Bruce about making a medication. He got you those morphine packs, remember?”

“Don’t wanna sleep under medication.”  
“I know,” the voice was so soft he ran his other hand up and down the back of the sweatshirt, fighting back a sigh, “I know, but maybe it will help.”  
Bucky threw a hand on the man’s ankle from his own seat, not bothering to say anything but clearly telling him he agreed with Tony. 

 

When the food arrived the man was dozing, mumbling softly into Tony’s chest in words that the man underneath couldn’t understand if he tried. Bucky had gotten them a plate, overstuffed so that Steve could have some too if he was up to it. 

“You hungry, love?”  
The head peeked up for a moment, shaking his head and laying back down with an ache etched across his face. 

“You wanna try? I got those rolls you like, with the ham and egg in it. I also got you some milk.”  
He shook his head again with as little effort as possible to get his answer across. 

“Alright, let me know if you change your mind.”

 

Eating was somewhat difficult to do with a 200 pound supersoldier wrapped around you like a sloth, but luckily he finished most of the plate without spilling. The team had been joined by a few others, Vision and Thor, who were absent from the mission, sitting around with food and laughing at the creatures on the television. Within half an hour the blonde was out like a light, snoring so soft that Tony was pretty sure he was the only one who could hear it. It was like heaven’s voice, if so existed, and made him smile gently at the deep breaths that were escaping the man’s lips. Seeing his man so vulnerable, so relaxed in his embrace rose a sense of protectiveness over him, making him feel trusted in a sense where the man let everything threaten him just because he knew Tony was there. He was proud, willing to do whatever it took to make sure it was possible more often than not. So, without risking the man to wake, he dropped his plate gently on the side table, pulling up the blanket to the man’s shoulders and relaxing into the pillow. 

He’d talk to Fury tomorrow.


End file.
